Bits n' Pieces
by GaigeRampage
Summary: As Gaige arrives on Pandora she has some hiccups and with meeting the most wanted criminals on the planet Gaige is determined to survive. This is a story about Gaige's adventures throughout Pandora and with the Vault Hunters up to the warrior my way. some strong language and may have some explicit content throughout story. pls leave review. new chapters everyday till complete
1. Arrival

As she road in the train car she couldn't help but think of her old life on Eden 5. Just small things however like, what had happened to her dad after he helped her escape or what will her reputation become to her few friends.

From the corner of her eye she saw a shadowy dark object.

Then it happened.

The Train exploded! Just randomly in the middle of its run through the place on Pandora known as the Tundra Express, if things like this happen on a regular basis no wonder there is a revolt on Pandora, she thought.

As she felt her train car starting to flip over she decided to hide under the seat for some cover. Quickly covering her newly made cybernetic arm that contained her most precious creation.

After she felt the train hit a crash landing in something that seemed to break her fall a little bit, she got up. She saw water starting to rise through the car so she decided it would be best for a quick escape.

Breaking through the window she saw 4 human like figures.

Seeing them for some reason made her lose it. It was just something about how they all seemed so smug with just happened that infuriated her, not that it happened at all.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Gaige screamed as she approached the figures. "Why did you blow up my ride? What did it ever do to you?

She saw 4 familiar faces, the same faces that she ended up looking at when studying more about her new home.

They were all wanted by the Hyperion government for rather high bounties.

The only female of the group looked down at Gaige. "Oh hey there. Sorry about that but it seems our new friend Tina can be rather unpredictable." She said calmly.

"Sorry Amigo. But the train had to go." The Shortest of the group had said.

If Gaige remembered correctly the women was Maya the Siren, the short man was a native by the name of Salvador the Gunzerker. Then she came to the other 2 members one was dark and grizzled, clearly used to having the authority and clearly lacks obedience, whom she had remembered to be Axton the Commando. But the other one was tall lean and dark. The silent type it seems and very mysterious. This she believed was Zero the Assassin.

"Hey princess " Axton started.


	2. Hello meet my Robot!

"Wait so you're the good guys and jack is the villain?" Gaige said as she walked with the vault hunters.

"Yah he hired us to find the vault and as soon as we arrived in Pandora he tried to kill us in the train we were in." Maya said

They were walking through the train wreckage. They had already explained that they were here to find the vault key and keep it from jack.

"Wait a train wreckage? Kind of ironic don't you think? I mean jack tried to kill you with a train wreckage and now I almost died in a train wreckage that you caused." Gaige inquires.

"Hmm never thought of that sorry amigo, won't happen again, you know maybe." Salvador says with an irritating smirk on his face.

"Gaige so you're planning to go with us right? Well in that case you're going to need a weapon." Axton chimes in. "Anyone got any extra gear our new member can have, we can get her fully equipped back at sanctuary, till then she needs something."

"Shit, your right here I got an extra SMG you can have." Maya says hesitantly. "You can shoot right?"

"OH, HELL YAH, don't worry I'm a pro at this kind of stuff." Gaige says with staring awe of the SMG.

"Right let's get moving." Everyone said in unison.

After about a half hour, Gaige had seen most of everyone's abilities while taking down enemies. Axton with his Gemini turrets, Maya and her Phaselock, as she called it, Salvador Gunzerking for what seemed like a life time, and finally she had seen Zero's Deception ability that made it seem like he could just pop out of nowhere then disappear again all while having a decoy out.

Gaige was thinking. She thought that she was doing a good job helping everyone out so far but they all had special abilities and she didn't.

Then it hit her. Literally she hit herself in the head with her cybernetic arm. Deathtrap was her key. He was supposed to help stop bullying in the 1st place and these Hyperion robots are basically bullies so since she hadn't had a chance to reconfigure Deathtrap why not keep him as he is but have him help the vault hunters instead.

"Hey guys want to see something cool" Gaige shouted to the group.

They all turned to her.

Right as a new wave of Hyperion robots came, she summoned her own.

Deathtrap easily took apart the other robots and then continued forward in search of other threats to Gaige and her allies.

She turned to her allies and they were all dumbstruck with either fear or awe. Gaige hoped for the latter option, but she couldn't be too picky on that area.

"So what do you guys think?" Gaige asked.

Silence took to the air. Deathtrap was coming back to her side.

Gaige looked at her arm to see how long Deathtrap had left before he returned to his arm for an unbearable cooldown.

Finally Salvador broke the silence. "H... h... HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO THAT AMIGO?" Salvador said at what seemed to be the top of his lungs.

"Well did I forget to mention I am an ace mechanic and that I created Deathtrap here for the science fair, to beat out my nemesis Marci, who ripped off my original design, so I upgraded him and well look at him now." Gaige gushed.

"Ok, but how did you make him just appear? Like you know out of know where." Axton said.

"Well in the process of making Deathtrap I cut my arm so I decided it would be better to just finish cutting it off and then make a new arm that I could store Deathtraps information in, so I could use digistruct technology to make him appear like that." Gaige said.

"Wow, this is going to be awesome. Let's go." Maya said excitingly.


	3. Echo Cast 1

A quick echo log from Gaige. The next chapter will skip right over Wilhelm as this will be a recap of her first few days on Pandora the next chapter will start from the point when Lilith transports you away from the sanctuary .With Gaige being a full-fledged member of the team.

The echo logs will be standard throughout the entire story. Sorry if you don't like them say it in the reviews and I will stop them, but they add the extra parts to it, and since Gaige did echo casts back on Eden-5 and her last one was about her escaping to Pandora. I thought it would be fitting to have them.

"Hello my 2 million subscribers." [Sound of her scrolling through her phone] "Wow, still can't believe I have this many of you guys following me now.

"Anyways I now have been on Pandora for a few days. After admiring the scenery which by the way is pretty AMA-ZING, I had a run in with the Hyperion government which to say the least is not very kind."

"Well after they caught me they let me go on a passenger train after they asked me a few questions about whom I am and what I am doing on Pandora you know the usual stuff."

"Well after that it got interesting. I was just going along traveling through this place known as the Tundra Express. Nice place. Well anyways little did I know that the train actually held a few very important things. 1 was a high ranking Hyperion official that goes by the name of Wilhelm; he was kind of a jerk. 2 was Mister Wilhelm's heavily armored battle suit with surveyors and all. Now the 3rd item is the most important. This one was supposed to be an important object known as the vault key. It ended up being a very special power core. The others went off to go insert it into the shield now that I'm full fitted with guns, shields grenades, you know the works."

"Well before I ended up finding out about that, my train was blown to pieces. Like no joke, the train was blown to pieces in order to get the 3rd object on the train."

"Well after my rough landing I met up with the vault hunters and they started explaining everything to me. I quickly joined up with them. Not because of my wanting of companionship no, but for the thrill of it all."

"I ended up showing them Deathtrap. You guys remember my robot right; you know the one that killed Marci. Yah well they were all pretty impressed and they gladly welcomed me as a new member of their team to overthrow Handsome Jack and the Hyperion government."

"So we ended up killing Wilhelm after pretty long and hard fought battle. Roland, the leader of the Crimson Raiders, and kind of commands the group of vault hunters around, apparently he was a vault hunter a long time ago, told us that him and the rest of the old vault hunters were never able to defeat Wilhelm."

"Ha, suck that Roland."

"Well anyways we made it back to Sanctuary, the only place on Pandora even remotely safe. Maya and Zero helped me get equipped with my current gear going through the shops around Sanctuary, and having me meet the key people."

"For the record Zero is the only one who I haven't even heard speak once since I got here, it's kind of making me uneasy but I think I can make it through."

"Apparently I can carry all of my ammunition and guns by using digistruct technology just like I can for Deathtrap. I got this little unit and everything to store them until it's full. "

"While the 3 of us were shopping Axton and Salvador went to go talk to Roland and the others till all of us could go replace the generator together."

"When I met up with the others again I told them that I would stay there to do something while they went off to put the power core in."

"They tried to convince me to come along but I really wanted to send out this echo log, so they didn't make me."

"I don't think there is anything else to tell you all so I think I'm going to …" [A loud cannon shot crashes into the center of Sanctuary]

"What the hell did something just get through the shield?" I heard Roland say through our echoes.

"SHEILDS DOWN ROLAND!" I heard my eccentric mechanic friend Scooter shout.

"Time to go I'll echo cast the next chance I get"

….Transmission End


End file.
